peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 May 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-05-27 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again tens of millions of fans worldwide. This is another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John didn't go to the Fast Forward Festival (II) in Nijmegen, to his regret. *The Rubher track (featuring samples of JP's voice) is labelled "spooky" by the man himself, being nine years ahead of its time and transgressing the unwritten law that nobody who knows him ever calls him that. *JP names and shames the two acts that refused to do a Peel Session: one was Simon Joyner (who is nevertheless played and acquiesced the following year), and the Trashwomen, who preferred to go shopping instead. Sessions *None Tracklisting *DJ E-Rick & Tactic: 'Move Dammit (12"-Satanic Tunes)' (Twisted Vinyl) :(JP: 'Don't I sound perky today! A real DJ at last. I knew it was going to happen.') *High Coin: 'Shaun's Song (7")' (Dishy Recordings) *Globo: 'Sprawling (CD-Pro-War)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) *Helium: 'All The X's Have Wings (CD-The Dirt Of Luck)' (Matador) *Cornershop: 'My Dancing Days Are Done (CD-Woman's Gotta Have It)' (Wiiija) :(JP: 'Never been much of a dancing man, to my considerable regret. I wish that I was: the Pig, my wife, is a most enthusiastic and rather violent dancer in fact, and I often wish that I could get up on the floor and arthritically trot around behind her in an adoring way, but I can't do it. As a boy, as I told you before, I was sent to dancing lessons, which I really hated, as you do, you know. This was to learn things like the foxtrot, the military two-step...and we used to be shoved into Neston Village Hall at the front, me brother Francis and meself, and the first few times we went, we just walked straight through the hall and out the back and hid in the lav until it was over, but they cottoned on to this after a while and we were compelled to dance. Francis and I, both rather shy country-ish children...I always used to end up dancing with this rather large young woman...whatever the season was, the back of her legs were always covered in mud. I always wondered what she did in her personal and private life that caused this to happen, but she was always covered in mud. And Francis used to dance with this enormously tall girl who he once rendered unconscious during one of the more complex manoeuvres of the foxtrot. Sort of head-butted her, I think, 'cos I was aware of a disturbance at the other end of the hall, and there was Frank standing over this unconscious girl on the floor, sobbing his eyes out, as you might imagine. It does set you against dancing, that sort of thing, I think.') *Hard Trance: 'Rubberd Uck! (12"-Sex On Acid)' (Evolution Gold) *Quadrajets: 'Let's Go To Outer Space (7")' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Bastard: 'Pest (CD-Random Mindmachine)' (Plattenmeister) *Teen Angels: 'Jesus Is On My Side (7")' (Scooch Pooch) :(JP: 'I think if she shouted at you, you'd stay shouted at, don't you?') *Furtips: 'Apple And Scepter (CD-Stand Back, Speak Normally)' (Ajax) *Quazar: 'New Years Eve (12"-New Years Eve EP)' (Seven Stars) *Murmur: 'Lam (LP-Sex Powder 2000 Volts)' (Cloudland) *Guided By Voices: '(I Wanna Be A) Dumbcharger (LP-Alien Lanes)' (Matador) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Sponsoring The Moshpits (CD-Some Call It Godcore)' (Probe Plus) *Woodshed: unknown *''(news - edited out)'' *Blacktop: 'Mojo Kitty (7")' (In The Red Recordings) (which initially fails to start) *Ultimate S.T.: 'What's This DJ? (12")' (Evolution Gold) *Nectarine: 'My Good Friend (CD-Sterling Beat)' (Grass) *Rubher: 'Johnny Peel (Is Dead) (7"-Big Red Truck)' (Lighthouse) *DJ Shock C & DJ Ellis The Menace: 'On The Level (12")' (Back 2 Basics) *70 Gwen Party: 'Hiding In The Wall (CD-John Peel Sessions 1, 2, 3 & 4)' (Snape) From session #1, recorded 1991-04-30. :JP: 'One of those ensembles, rather like Calvin Party, who nobody seems to like except me. They don't get any reviews in the music papers, or very very rarely, and if they do they tend to be rather disparaging, and Victor, who's the kind of frontman for 70 Gwen Party, 50% of the ensemble really, is rather bitter about this actually, and goes on about it at considerable length, which I don't think does them any favours either. Ignore these things is the best thing to do in my view, There you go, I should be a publicist. Look where it's got me: dead.') *Swoon 23: 'Spooky You (CD-Famous Swan Song)' ((Tim/Kerr) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Friday Night And The Gates Are Low (CD-Some Call It Godcore)' (Probe Plus) *Blue 101: 'Meerofenfushi (CD-Frozen Land)' (Out Of Romford) :(The preceding record features seagulls, which John has a fondness for, and the next features rain, a favourite of Denis the engineer) *Dramatics: 'In The Rain (7")' (Stax) (preceded by an accidental snatch of a tune played later in two versions) *Simon Joyner: 'Don't Begrudge A Man His Funeral (2xCD-Fast Forward>>#2)' (Brinkman) *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: 'Teenage Kicks (CD-Classical Punk!)' (Music Collection International) *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks (7")' (Good Vibrations) :(JP: 'D'you know, I've been listening to that for something like 17 years and I still get choked up every single time I hear it...still the best record ever made.') *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: 'Mr. Eliminator (CD-King Of The Surf Guitar: The Best Of Dick Dale & His Del-Tones)' (Rhino) *Adolescent Music Fantasy: 'Don't Let The Sun Catch You Crying (7"-A Thousand Pounds Of Talent)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) Cover of Gerry & The Pacemakers song. Mistakenly titled 'Don't Let The Sun Shine On You' by John. File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-05-27 (BFBS) *b) Dat_079_JP_BFBS- ;Length *a) 01:53:51 *b) 03:47:02 (from 01:50:06 to end) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Unknown Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Max-dat Tapes